Kehabisan Kata
by bakpaokeju
Summary: Kau tahu apa yang lebih menyenangkan dari sekadar berbincang berdua di satu meja? Bisa berlama-lama menatapmu yang meski hanya diam. [Washio x Konoha]


_**Disclaimer Character: Furudate Haruichi**_

_**Fandom: Haikyuu!**_

_**KEHABISAN KATA**_

_**[Washio Tatsuki x Konoha Akinori]**_

* * *

Sudah hampir dua menit aku memandang kekasihku. Hanya memandang tanpa ada satu pergerakan dariku pun dirinya. Bertopang dagu aku, memainkan bibirku; memajukan, mengulum, mengigit bagian bawah. Sesekali meniup poniku yang berwarna keemasan gelap.

Aku mendengus,_ setelah ini apa?_ Batinku berkali-kali.

Dia masih diam, pun aku. Ayolah, sisihkan satu ide untukku supaya kita tidak kehabisan kata.

"Beri aku satu kata." pintaku.

"Kamu mau yang seperti apa?"

"Apa saja."

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Cih!" aku menyandarkan diri pada kursi, lalu menarik diri untuk mengambil secangkir kopi. Ia ikut menyesap teh panas.

"Jangan mengikutiku." Aku menaruh perlahan cangkir kopi tadi.

"Aku juga haus. Salah?" dia meletakkan cangkir tehnya.

"Aku lebih haus!" ucapku sedikit ada penekanan.

"Pesan lagi saja."

"Baiklah, aku pesan satu kata darimu."

"Maaf, satu kata dariku sudah habis. Untuk saat ini belum bisa produksi lagi. Tunggu saja besok."

"Payah."

"Kau juga."

Aku hanya merespon dengan decakan, "Sudah, ya. Aku tidak mau berdebat." aku menggeser kursor laptopku ke arah tanda silang berwarna merah di pojok kanan layar.

"Tunggu! Jangan dimatikan." dia berseru, "Ya sudah… aku minta maaf. Ayolah.. setiap kita melakukan panggilan video selalu berakhir kamu merajuk. Aku bingung menenangkanmu bagaimana? Apa nanti selanjutnya kalau kita bertemu, kamu merajuk juga?"

Aku membuang muka, menatap jalanan lewat jendela kedai kopi yang ramai dengan kendaraan yang melaju ke arah yang akan mereka tuju.

"Baiklah, aku berikan satu paragraf untukmu. Tapi sebelum itu… tolong lihat ke sini."

Aku menyerah, pada akhirnya aku menoleh menatap layar laptopku yang masih menampilkan sosok dirinya yang sedang menatapku sambil bertopang dagu dan tersenyum. Matanya masih terlihat sayu karena baru bangun tidur.

"Kau tahu apa yang lebih menyenangkan dari sekadar berbincang berdua di satu meja? Bisa berlama-lama menatapmu yang meski hanya diam. Aku bisa memahamimu lebih dekat lagi. Bagaimana saat kamu sedang berpikir menentukan topik pembicaraan lagi, bagaimana saat kamu melamun memandang sesuatu, bagaimana saat kamu refleks bersenandung, bagaimana saat kamu mengaduk-aduk kopi, dan kegiatan lainnya. Jadi, aku tidak masalah kalau kita akhirnya saling diam saat melakukan panggilan video atau suara. Setidaknya aku tahu kau masih di seberang sana."

Aku tertegun dengan kalimatnya yang dia ucapkan dengan lantang. Baik, aku mengaku kalah. Dia lebih pandai meracik kata dibanding aku. Sial, kalimatnya tadi seperti mengandung magis, aku jadi kehabisan kata.

"Bisa tolong geser posisi laptopmu? Aku ingin melihat senja di sana."

"Apa bedanya senja di New York dengan Tokyo?" tanyaku sambil mengubah posisi layar laptop menghadap ke jendela.

"Kalau senja di Tokyo ada kamu."

"Hentikan itu!" wajahmu bersemu merah.

"Hehehe."

"Bagaimana? Sama saja kan dengan senja-senja sebelumnya?" tanyaku.

"Kali ini lebih merah dari biasanya. Oh, ternyata wajahmu yang ikut memerah."

"Itu karena salahmu!"

"Loh? Salah aku bilang begitu tadi?"

"Jangan dibahas lagi." aku menatap ke jendela. Tersipu malu. Apa-apaan sih maksudnya?

"Akki…" dia memanggilku. Aku hanya menggumam meresponnya, "Lain kali kalau aku meminta melihat senja, jangan ada kamu, ya." lanjutnya.

Aku menoleh, menatapnya heran, "Kenapa?"

"Senja jadi cemburu, karena kalah indah denganmu." Ucapnya yang tak lupa dengan senyum sumringah setelahnya.

"Bodoh!" lagi-lagi aku kehabisan kata untuk membalasnya.

* * *

**_Catatan penulis_**:

Permisi, pamit sebentar untuk guling-guling. Aku merasa kemanisan menulis ini.

YA AMPUN INI APA?!

Halo, aku balik lagi dengan.. ehem OTP ku yang lainnya hehehe. Diam-diam aku menjadi nahkoda di kapal ini.

Terima kasih sudah mau membaca.

cover: member_ ?mode=manga&illust_id=65961000


End file.
